Loonatics Go Camping
by Crazybout notin
Summary: When Ace and Lexi go Camping on their own They end up getting lost in each other and the forset at the same time
1. Chapter 1

Camping with ourselves

Chapter: 1

"Today's De Day!" Ace and Lexi shout almost in unison when they woke up. This weekend the Loonatics have a Three Day Weekend, compliments of Zadavia. Having been packed all week and living out of their camping bags all week, it was second nature to the two bunnies to unpack what they were going to wear, and get in the teams jet before the rest of them got up.

"Hey Lex ya ready for your foist ever camping trip?" asked the equally hyped and somewhat flustered grey bunny.

"Bet on it chief!" Answered the even more hyped up tan bunny. This was going to be both theirs first ever camping trip to the woods outside of Acmetropolis. Having both grown up in the suburbs, and having extremely controlling families, they never got to go camping fishing or anything outside of the city, before the Comet hit. However today was going to be great, they had all you could bring and more, and were just sitting around in the jet waiting for Tech and the others to get up so they could go.

"Ehhh, wat da ya tink is taking dem so long Lex?" voiced the grey bunny as they were beginning to fidget and get impatient. When who should walk through the motor pool doors but tech, STILL IN HIS PJ'S! When they noticed him finally after what seemed like forever to the coyote, he walked over to their millions of questions and just stood there till they simmered down.

"SO ARE WE GOIN OR WHAT?" yelled Lexi into his ears nearly deafening him in the process. After regaining his composure, he simply told them "it's just gonna be you two on this trip," Catching both bunnies by surprise, they just stood looking dumbfounded till he continued" Rev, Duck, and Slam are sick and someone needs to stay behind and look after them so I thought you guys should go since you have never been camping before and need to see what it's like.

"Tech why don't you and Lex go I'll take care of de guys besides, I can always go campin again some other time." Ace interjected, just cause his team was out didn't mean he had to go and besides neither he nor Lexi knew the first thing about camping. " No chief this is for your own good, besides it will give you guys sometime to work on stuff other than the team and you might just com to like it." Tech hinted. Having noticed how awkward the two had been around each other after their last mission against Black Velvet, he though the two bunnies needed some alone time.

"Oh, ok." Both bunnies said awkwardly, rubbing the backs of their necks and looking sidelong at each other.

_Why is she being so weird it's my fault dat were actin so strange, I said Black Velvet was hot and she was standing right next to me?_ Thought Ace to himself remembering when they got the assignment for Black velvet and the comment he made. Unknown to him Lexi was thinking the same thing, but she wasn't even on the same page, because she was thinking about the time she ran crying over to him when she thought she had lost him.

"Well Tech I guess you're right, but neither of us knows the foirst ting bout campin or even how to ya know set up a tent or whatever it's called." Ace commented, not only did he not know, but neither did Lexi and they were both not even sure what they were supposed to do after they got there.

"Well you can just use my truck," said the coyote to two surprised bunnies, "What I can't own a truck it's nothing major just an old ford," he said. "Well any ways just take my truck and a tarp and you can have a quick travel tent if you clamp it down on the side and over the rack," he said as he began to explain

"Ehh, on second tought, why don't you just write down how to do it and we'll just figure it out from der," Ace said with a toothy grin making Lexi laugh and Tech and Ace look at her a little funny. "What did you see his face after he told you to write down some instructions, that little chipped tooth smile makes me laugh?" stated Lexi, with a little bit of a giggle at their faces.

"Oh ya mean dis one," ace said flashing another smile, that in the process made Lexi laugh uncontrollably. Again the guys looked at her funny but this time with a hint of a smile.

"Oh you guys might want this but i don't know what it is," tech said pulling out an old and pitted pistol.

"Ehhh, wat is it?" Ace asked after examining it. "dis isn't your best woirk Tech ya sure that this is one of your inventions?" Ace asked.

"No it's not one of mine it was in an old box of junk labeled grandpa's stuff," Tech explained, "I'm guessing it's your granddad's Ace." He said handing the gun over to Ace again. After closer inspection the grey bunny found the two letters BB engraved in the side of the barrel of the gun, and then Ace remembered what it was.

-Flash Back-

"Grandpa wats dat over der on de wall?" asked a curious 8 year old Ace bunny.

"What oh dat, dat's your great great great great grandpa Bugs Bunnies old .357 magnum revolver. He used it when he did cartoons and had Yosemite Sam as his costar. You should have seen him when he had on his ass-less chaps and low brimmed cowboy hat" explained Ace's grandfather.

-End Flash Back-

"Ehh, Tech wats a .357 magnum?" asked the still curious bunny. " My grandpa explained wat dis is, but never really elaborated on it even when I asked him a few years ago?"

"Well Ace ,The .357 S&W Magnum, or simply .357 Magnum, is a revolver cartridge created by Elmer Keith, Phillip B. Sharpe, Colonel D. B. Wesson of firearms manufacturer Smith & Wesson, and Winchester. It is based upon Smith & Wesson's earlier .38 Special cartridge. The .357 Magnum cartridge was introduced in 1934, and its use has since become widespread. This cartridge started the "Magnum" era of handgun ammunition. The .357 Magnum cartridge has a positive reputation for stopping power, firing a 9x33mm round." Tech explained.

"Uhh next time Tech just give us the over view," Lexi said with a headache.

"Well you guys better get going if you want to beat the mid-morning traffic, oh and Ace on the way there you might have to stop at a sporting goods store and see if you can get any rounds for that, cause you never know what might happen out there. Also I'm not even sure if there are any rounds in there so make sure you talk to the guy behind the counter about cleaning and clearing it in case there is anything in there that might make the gun jam." Tech said worried, " Ive never seen it out of the box so make sure you get it checked out." And with that last bit of advice, the bunnies were off in an old ford listening to some Classic Rock music on CD, because the F.M. channels it used to pick up no longer work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own the Loonatics, or any Warner Bros references in this story, however the Story is mine **

**Pleaes read and Review, appreciate the reviews alot.**

Chapter 2

"Would ya accompany me ta de edge of de Sea? Help me tie up the ends of a dream, I gotta know, would you got wit me?" Ace sang out as he and Lexi headed out of town in Tech's old Ford F-150. "Come on Lex sing along it's a great song, ya know ya want too," he chided her none to subtly either.

"Uhh no thanks Ace I think I'm done singing for today. Thanks anyway," Lexi replied as Ace jumped right back into the chorus of the song. _I never knew he listened to country music, he always seemed more of the classic rock and heavy metal kind of guy to me._ Lexi thought to herself absent mindedly, not that she didn't mind she liked country too, but to hear him singing that song like he knew it by heart kind of got her thinking, did he know. _Oh no he does know that's why he's been playing all these really sappy country songs._ Jumping to conclusions as always, Lexi started to ignore Ace's attempts at trying to get back into singing with him.

_Huh,_ he thought_, Why isn't she singing anymore, did I do something wrong or is she trying to play wit my head, _thought ace to himself. _Maybe dis will get her to loosen up a bit,_Ace thought as he pretended to drift off and let the car steer it's self.

"ACE!" Lexi screamed out as she noticed the car drifting over into the other lane, not only did ace hear her, but he also "woke up" from his nap at the wheel.

"ehh, wat's up Lex,"he asked nonchalantly knowing fully well what was wrong.

"ACE! The truck is drifting over, turn it back you big loon!" She screamed into his ears .

"ow, tanks for da info Lex," he said as he grabbed the wheel and right the truck. As soon as he saw Lexi's terrified face he couldn't help but laugh, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "So Lex how's your weekend sao far," he asked trying to hide his laughter, but he didn't hide it well enough as lexi glared at him.

"What's so funny Ace?" she asked with her voice as cold as ice.

"Nothing, just laughin ta laugh ya know," Ace said after her words hit him with just a hint of his toothy smile, but unfortunately for Lexi the side facing her had that chipped tooth.

"Ah he he Ha Ha Ha," Lexi burst out laughing when she saw his chipped tooth, making ace feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey looy der a Big 5," Ace said pointing out the windshield, but Lexi was laughing to hard to notice. So instead of pulling off he said, "Uh oh, Lex I tink wer outta gas," as he pulled over to the shoulder of the road Lexi stared at him totally shocked.

"What but we just filled it up, how could it be out of gas," she asked as she climbed over her seat to see the gauges. As she did so Ace was counting quietly to himself._ One, Two, tree, NOW!_ Then he slammed on the gas going from 0-60in 4 seconds, and sending Lexi sprawling and landing on the back seat. "ha Ha Ace very Funny," Lexi said as she untangled herself from between the front and back seats.

"I tought so to tanks for the appreciation Lex," Ace said as he startled chuckling to himself as he pulled off and went down the street to the Big 5.

When they went inside the first thing they did was go to the bathroom, being stuck in a car for a few hours and not moving will do that to you. When they got out they walked around till they found the firearms section of the store, as they stared at the wall a little bald guy came up and said "May I help wu," and when they turned around they saw none other than Fudd.

"Helwo der rabbits, can help wu today, are wu wooking to buy orw sell, or maybe wour here for some ammunition?" Fudd asked as he showed them the rows upon rows of guns.

"Ehh, were just here for ammo Doc," Ace said before could get ahead of himself.

"Well, what are wu wooking for we have modern age weapons, and if wour wookin for some wetro weaponwy, wu would have to ask Sam," Fudd said pointing to the red beared hooligan at the end of the counter.

"Tanks doc." Ace said, as they started to walk away, Sam noticed them and thought, _Now why in tarnation is there two rabbits a walkin' towards my end of the counter, Fudd normally helps them out, no one wants retro style anything these days, why would they be walkin my way?_ When Ace and Lexi stopped in front of him though,he gave them a big bearded grin.

"Hey Sam, umm were here to buy some ammo, for I forgot what is it were looking for again," Lexi asked Ace.

"Ehh, dis one, and if you could possibly woirk on it a bit, it's an old family heirloom and hasn't been used in years, well actually not since bugs bunny used it for cartoons." Ace explained.

"Well sure pardners, just let me tak a look that there pistol and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can," Sam said, however when he picked it up and look at the barrel and saw the engraving on the barrel he gasped, " were di you say you got this ere gun again?"

"It's an old family heirloom, hasn't been used in like foirever dough."

"this here gun belonged to Bugs Bunny, and as far as I've heard he only passed it on to family, are you sure you're not descendants of him, cause the rounds for this gun were only made for his cartoons, it won't fir normal .357 magnum rounds. So if you want rounds you may as well, just re-chamber this gun and make it fire regular .357 magnum rounds." Sam explained as he removed the cylinders, and looked down the barrel.

"Ehh doc, is dat der cylindrical thingy supposed to have the hoels closed or open to shoot." Ace asked as he picked up the cylinders, and swa that none of them had opening s except at one end.

"Darn varmint, can't ya just, ohh well look at that it's already got rounds in it, your real lucky you are, cause if these had gone off I don't know what would have happened, cause these are so old there probably unstable. So be careful with this here gun, because ya never know when these things might go off." Sam said as he looked at the rounds in their cylinders. "hmm that's a might bit odd, these rounds don't seem to have been discharged, but their casings have fiing pin marks in them, wait a minute these are them Warner Brother's rounds they don't need to be rechamber, but still be extremely carful and don't point it at nothin' you don't want dead."

"ehh danks Sam, we'll be goin now take care will ya," and with that Ace and Lexileft ogt int the car and drove off towards the woods once again.

"Hey Ace Can you play some Zac Brown Band, haven't heard from that group in forever," Lexi asked ace as she laid back to relax.

"Sure ting Lex which track, looks like tech burned all dese way back wen and only have certain tracks, your choices are Chicken fried, Whatever it is, and Colder Weatder." Ace said looking at the back of the case Tech had pu the CDs in.

"Ehhh how bout chicken fried, I like fried chicken. Ohh I woder when we get back if we could have it reworded to Carrot Fried b Tech and have him just make one copy, I want to put it on my mp3000"

"Sure ting Lex,"Ace said as he popped the CD in, as he did so a piece of paper fell out, it was note from Tech.

**Ace, the CDs in the track were just burned before the trip, mainly for you and Lexi, also the guys aren't really sick we all agreed on it last night after you and Lexi went to bed, that this trip should just be for the two of you, so have fun, and Most importantly be responsible, especially out in the woods.**

**Don't Kill Us,**

**Tech**


	3. Chapter 3

**AS always I dont' own any of the Loonatics, or any thing from Wrner bros, but evertything else is 100%mine, please read and review =)**

Chapter 3

It was the kind of road were you can see for miles, long straight , and flat as a rock with a few rolling hills in between. Ace and Lexi had decided to switch after they had been driving on it for a few minutes and Ace started nodding off at the wheel. Lexi was driving, and was starting to get tired too, but she kept on driving ever vigilant and listening to her mp3000. Ace on the other hand was sprawled out on the back seat deep in sleep, he hadn't even bothered trying to go into a light and restful sleep, he had layed down and just passed out.

"Do I have your love? Am I'm still enough? Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby

Give you everything that that you ever wanted? Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?

Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?

Baby, do I?" sang Lexi quietly to herself as she looked at Ace sleeping in rear view mirror. _Huh I wonder if he really does know I need him, not just as a good friend and leader, but more than that._ As Lexi thought to herself and drove on Ace was still even in sleep thinking about that note tech had left in the CD case. What did it mean, and how did Tech and the others know how he felt about Lexi, not only that, but how did he know they both liked those songs that he put on the CDs.

_Was I not dat good at hiding it as I tought I was, or am I just easily readable?_ _Maybe it was just a lucky guess, no; no way would someone guess like dat bout sometin this serious. I tink dey might actually know, but does Lexi, if de others know about dis, then Lexi must as well._ Ace however as much as he thought over this had absolutely nothing to worry about, casue Lexi had no idea about the note, and was just as worried about him finding out as he was her.

"Uhh, hey Lex," Ace said as he sat up and stretched, "I tink it's my toirn to drive down this god forsaken stretch of road," he said as he climbed into the passenger seat, and settled in Lexi started to nod off. "Hey Lex im serious, take a load off, it'll do ya some good later when we have to stop and setup camp. So come on pull over, and I'll take it from 'ere K?"

"No thanks Ace actually, I was thinking, if tech gave us the .357, we might want to practice with it, just in case we need to use it out in the woods. Besides a little practice never hurt," she stated matter of factly looking Ace in the eye. "And any ways, there is nothing out here we could just shoot it till we get bored remember, those Warner Bros rounds never run out."

"Ok sure we can shoot it, what do want to use at de target?" Ace asked as Lexi pulled over and got out of the truck. "ehh Lex were'd ya go," he hadn't noticed her get out of the truck, even though it hadn't een used so much that it creaked and groaned when anything moved, aside from the nearly percfet condition it was in.

"hmm, Ace Help with this!" Yelled out a frustrated Lexi ai she tried to pry off the tailgate of the truck.

"Lex wat are ya doin tech is gonna kill us," asked a startled Ace as he got out of the car, "why do you want to shoot the tail gate were gonna need dat later on when we get der."

"Well do you see anything else we can shoot at, besides if I know Tech, and I do, this thing is probably nearly bullet proof, from everything but a giant cannon."

"ok I can live wit dat." So the two bunnies tore off the truck's tailgate, and propped it up on a rock they found, convenient huh. "Weird dat's the only freaking rock out here ah well, let's shoot! So Lex ya wanna go foirst, or do want me te take the first shot?" The proudly poised grey bunny asked.

"Ummm, ok, but first I need you to move a little to the left," so ace moved a little to the left, "little more," he moved again, "little more," and again he moved, and this went on like so till, "Perfect now hold still." Lexi raised the gun and fired. _**KRCHAWOO**_, the bullet ricocheted off the tailgate, leaving only a small dent in the metal.

"AHH,Lex ya coulda killed me!"

"he he he, but I didn't," Lexi said laughing uncontrollably at the Look of terror ace had on his face.

"Ok my toirn." As he angrily picked up the gun Lexi had dropped as rolled on the ground laughing and clutching her sides. Just like the first bullet, this one ricocheted off as well, and so they kept firing, till the entire surface of the once pristine tail gate looked like nothing but one big dented piece of metal.

"Well I'll be Tech did pretty good Ace," commented Lexi on Ace's shooting with just a hint of a giggle, "want to try again?"

"Ehh your toirn, I can't seem to put a dent in it," apparently when it came to fire arms, Ace couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, "why don't ya try again Lex." As he handed her the gun it went off, and he was covered from to toe in a big puff of smoke.

"Maybe we should have had Sam work on it," coughed out an entertained Lexi, while trying to hold in her laughter.

"ha ha very funny," joked the now black and grey bunny. After he patted off the black powder he noticed Lexi laughing uncontrollably and just glared at her till she stopped. "Done yet?"

"Wait one more, pffft aha ha ha hahaha! Ok, ok I'm' good, you should have seen your face." Afer Lexi got enough of her breath back to talk coherently, they put the tailgate back on and got in the truck, this time Ace was driving and Lexi was sitting in the passenger seat giggling to herself.

**Im stuck at home till school stars, so I will be updating regularly when Im not busy. So pleaes enjoy these free stories while you wait for the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Forest

After six hours of driving on long and unchanging roads, the two bunnies finally made it to the Acmetropolis woods. Little did they know though that this forest was a maze of small game trails, forest paths, and walls of vegetation, and could only be traversed in any form by a map.

"Hey check dat out Lex were here," Ace said as he drove into the forest scratching the paint of the ruck off in the process. "Ehhh I don't tink Tech's gonna be to happy wit wat we did to 'is truck." With the sound of tree branches, and bushes scraping against the sides of the truck and the crunch and snap of bead branches Lexi had to cover her ears.

"uhhh sometimes super hearing isn't the best super power." The complaining bunny stated trying to put ear plugs in her ears as the ruck pitched and rolled along the overgrown trail.

"Ya but tink of it dis way, you can hear what migh be chasing us or trying to get us before I do," Ace said with a smirk, as he stopped thet ruck in a grassy clearing with a small mound in the middle and stick standing next to it.

"Ha ha real funny Ace."

"Hey wat do ya tink that sick der was used for?"

"Probably a flag stand or something for some Boy Scout function," Lexi reasoned based on the nearly pristine nature of clearing and how it appeared to have never been touched by the trees.

"Let's check dat mound out, it might hoild some information." So the two bunnies started of towards the little grassy mound. As they got closer they noticed another small mound next to the other one, but this one was more box shaped. "Huh wonder wat dis mound is, Lex we got anyting to dig dis up?"

"No, but we do have our bare hands."

"Ahh, but I thought we weren't supposed to use our hands, after all you just got a wat da ya call a 'French," Ace said this time with a hint of annoyance, mostly because he just wanted to set up his sleeping bag and sleep till dinner time.

"Really Ace, and no it wasn't a French manicure, it was a Pedi cure, that's why all I brought was flip flops," Lexi said smiling and looking at her feet. "Well Ace you better get started, ohh and when your done, can you help me with the fire pit that we have to build, I can't kneel or do anything on my knees or toes for a few days."

"Of course Ma'am, will there be anyting else or will that be all," Ace said with contempt.

"Now that you mention it, can you also make dinner, I don't cook that well. Also setup the tarp tent, and get me something to drink when your done," Lexi said laughing quietly to herself. _This is going to be the best camping trip ever._ She thought to her self as she watched aCe dig up the little mound of grass.

_Stupid Pedicures, why can't she get dem when we aren't camping and not the day before._ Ace thought to himself as he dug up the little mound of grass, about hallway through though, he noticed that he was bringing up rust in each scoop of dirt, with this discovery he dug even more feverishly hoping to get to whatever the metal object was before it collapsed. As he pushed away the last piece of dirt, he saw an old mail box laying there on the ground with part of the stick standing next to the bigger mound sticking out of the ground. "Ehh Lex ya may want ta come see dis."

"What is it Ace, umm is that a mail box?" She asked as she noticed that Ace was holding the mailbox he had dug up in his hands.

"Hey check dis out it says , **'B & L Bunny**' on de side, what do you think it means." As they studied the mail box a little closer, they both gasped an looked at the big grassy mound in front of were the mailbox was.

"No way."

"umm Lex, I tink we found out were Bugs and Lola bunny ran off to after they met up all those years ago." They both looked at mound a little more closely than before, and moved to get closer. "ehhh Lex I tink you should stay here for a sec, I'll tell ya if it's okay down der."

"Ok Ace," Lexi said trembling slightly, not out of fear, but the unknown. As Ace went towards the mound he fell in making Lexi gasp. "Ace," she yelled as she ran towards the mound stopping just short of a hole in the ground the size of an anthro bunny.

*cough cough* "Lexi stay up der I'm gonna check out this hole and see wat's in here." As he explored the hole, he noticed that he didn't even need a glow stick or flashlight, the hole at the top provided a natural sky light that lit up the Hole quite nicely and allowed him t explore just out to the rim of the ring of light. "Ehh might need a light ta go farder." He went back to the hole and noticed a small rope ladder that was rolled up at the top of the hole, unwinding the ladder he climbed Back out.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled rushing towards the grey and white bunny and diving to hug him nearly knocking both of them back into the rabbit hole. Ace caught totally off guard just stood there as she squeezed him till he couldn't breathe.

"uhhh Lex can't breathe here!" He exclaimed trying to get his air back.

"ohh sorry Ace." She blushing slightly and letting go so he could breathe. "Are you ok, did you get hurt, let me see you head, ok , hold still." As she tried to check Ace for any small cuts or scrapes, or anything that she deemed needed immediate attention, while Ace struggled to pull way.

"Lex get off of me." However much Ace told her to stop fussing over him though, she still kept at in until she was probing his sieds for any brusing and what not and he started giggling.

"what so funny Ace."

"Ya remind of my mom when I fell off my bike, but at least you're not tickling me." Realizing what he said he started to back away. " I shouldn't of said at, Lex stay back, I'm warnin ya."

"So your ticklish, huh would it happen to be here," she said jumping at him and tickling his sides, "hah I was right not so powerful now huh, were is your pet sword when ya need to be saved from someone tickling you." As she mercilessly attacked him, he desperately tried to get away, calling for his guardian strike sword in the process, hoping it will protect him from Lexi's relentless attack.

"Ok you toirn!" jumping at her and tickling her. As she satreted to crawl away, he noticed she was on her knees. "I tought ya weren't supposed to be on your knees so as not ta ruin your Pedicure." As he tickled her as unyieldingly as before.

"Ace, ha haha ha, Stop, hahahah, Ace Stop!"

"Ehhh let me tink… no." As he pretended to think, she made her escape nto the ruck and locked herself in so he couldn't get to her. "come on Lex I was only playin."

"Ha ha ha No!"

" Ok well can ya hand me a flashlight so I can check da rest of da rabbit hole?"

"Fine, just don't get lost." As she handed him the flash light their hands just barely brushed making both of their hearts skip a beat, leaving both a little flustered after their close encounter. As Ace walked away, Lexi noticed that his fluffy little tail was wiggling ever so slightly, and when she saw this, she also noticed hers was doing the same. _Hmm maybe it's just nothing._ She thought, not knowing that Ace was trying desperately to stop his excitement from showing through his wittle cotton tail.

**AS always I don't own the Loonatics, Bugs or Lola bunny. I do hwever own these wittle stories. SO please enjoy and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Down the Rabbit Hole:

Down in the rabbit hole, Ace turned on his flashlight casting an eerie orange glow over the interior of the hole. Walking forward, he noticed that the whole place was covered in a thick layer of dust and all of the inner furnishings were in near perfect condition. As he continued forward, he noticed a slip of paper on a counter. _Must be de kitchen,_ he thought as he picked up the slip of paper put it in his pocket, _I'll read it when I have a better light ta read by._ Continuing forward, he noticed a large panel on the wall after pointing his flashlight at it he saw it was a fuse box.

"Finally some light down here." Turning on the power threw the whole rabbit hole into a warm yellowish glow as the light bulbs that were in each room came to life. "Now ta read dat note or what ever it is."

Back on the surface it was getting dark out and Lexi was sitting locked in the truck caressing the .357 just in case something decide to try and get her or go down into the rabbit hole after Ace. _Humph, sitting in the truck is so boring._ She thought as she got out and headed toward the rabbit hole. _I wonder if Ace wants some company down there._ As she got closer, she noticed a faint glow emanating from the top, getting closer, she noticed a little light bulb sticking out of the side of the hole and it was glowing faintly. _Power here? No way._ Still curious as to why the lights had come on, she continued down into the hole.

Meanwhile down in the rabbit hole, Ace was looking around for anything he mght be able to salvage. As he walked back into the kitchen, where he found the slip of paper that was now in his pocket, he started to raid the fridge, and pantry which both contained moldy food and lots of canned goods.

"heh looks like dey didn't tink that someone would find der hole again so the just left everything in there." Still searching, he found a good number of canned soups, mostly carrot. "More carrot soup, oh joy."

"ACE! WERE ARE YOU?" Not knowing that ace was just as lost as she was down in the hole, "ACE!"

"Lex hold still I'm coming for ya," Ace replied as he started working his way back through the hole towards were he thought he heard Lexi's voice coming from. _Hope she didn't get lost its annoyin run back and forth through all dese tunnels._ As he rounded the next turn he came upon a very un happy sight, a gun point was aimed right at his head, and without any time to react he would have been dead, if there hadn't been a tan bunny behind the trigger. "Whoa watch were yer pointin dat ting Lex ya could hurt someone, and by someone I mean me."

"Ace! Ohhh sorry I thought there was more than one person down here." As she started to lower the gun, ace picked up a small pebble and threw as far to his right as he could.

"AHHHHH!" Lexi screamed as she started shooting non stop into the wall to her left. Thinking she got whatever it was she stopped, and turned toward ace, only to see him rolling on the floor laughing. "What's so funny Ace, that could have been a wolf or something!"

"Ya, but it wasn't it was a little pebble I found on da ground," Ace said in between bouts of laughter, "ya shoulda seen your face."

"Ha ha real funny, but you what else?"

"What?"

"This!" Lexi started shooting at Ace's feet as he hopped around trying his best to dodge the bullets being shot at him. "Dance Bunny Dance!"

"Heh heh Lex, umm, hello stop shooting, you're gonna blast my feet off!" She stopped shooting, after that and giggled at the startled look he gave her. "Don't ever do dat again."

"Ok," she whined with a hint of sarcasm, "but it was funny to see you do that, I never knew you could dance like that." Giggling to herself, she went over to the rabbit hole entrance and climbed out. "Be right back Ace don't leave yet." When she got out of the hole, it was really dark out, but luckily she had left the lights on in the truck. _Boy is this gonna be fun,_ she thought to herself as she headed towards the truck across the nearly pitch black clearing,_ heh maybe I should have brought Ace and the flashlight with me. Ahh well, who needs a flashlight and Ace anyway, I can protect myself just fine._ Finally reaching the truck she opened the door that was unlocked and climbed in to get the CD case out of the console. As she picked it up, a small slip of paper fell out of the inner pocket in the case, carefully picking it up, she put it back in the case. _Hmm wonder if it's the list of CDs, I bet Tech is gonna want them all back._ After turning off the lights, and locking up the truck, she headed back towards the glow coming from the top of the rabbit hole. Now that the clearing was completely dark, she started to get scared and began constantly pulling and letting back the hammer just so she wouldn't freak out. About halfway to the hole, she heard a quiet rustling in the bushes behind her at the other end of the clearing, and with a startled yelp, she sprinted forward and dove headlong into the rabbit hole, hoping that whatever made that sound wouldn't try and chase her.

Safe in the rabbit hole, Ace had sat down and started to get out the slip of paper he found on the kitchen counter when he had been exploring the hole earlier, as he started to read there was a tremendous crash as Lexi dove into the hole and bowled him and his chair he had been sitting in over, the collision making him lose his grip on the slip of paper, and knocking the note from Tech out of the CD case. Amzingly, Lexi never dropped the gun.

"Lex wadtya do dat foir, couldn't ya ssee dat I was trying ta read sometin?"Asked a very flustered and annoyed bunny as Lexi tried to explain at the same time.

"Ace, ohh I'm so sorry, there was this noise and it was dark, and I freaked out and ran, and then you were in the way, and now were here, and your under me, and, ohhh!" Blushing slightly, she stopped her explanation short as she saw the position they were in and went to get off him. "Sorry Ace, here just let me move." However Ace being not as flustered as she was at their predicament, was trying to help her get off of him, after he finally registered what she had said, his face turned a deep red and his ears turned a rosy pink. As they both tried to move they didn't notice that the chair, Ace had been sitting in, was on top of them.

"ehh Lex hold still would ya?" Requested the embarrassed male bunny as he tried to push the chair off of them. When it was high enough, Lexi shot out from under neath it and grabbed up the slip of paper that had fallen out of Ace's hand when they collided and handed it to him when he got back up, then she stooped to get the one out of the CD case, as she picked it up, she noticed that it had the note from Tech facing up towards the ceiling, picking it up and putting it in her pocket, she pulled out the CDs from the case and started back towards Ace with a CD full of dance music.

"Soooo, Ace do you feel like Dancing?" Jumping at the CD player on the mantle behind him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the big empty area where the chair used to be in the middle of the main room, as the CD player started blaring out "Party Rock Anthem," by LMFAO.

"Ehh Lex I don't do much in de ways of dancing."

"Ohh comeon Ace what you scared that I might laugh, wait I probably will anyways," Lexi retorted as she started dancing to the beat of the music.

"Ehh alright, besides the rest of de guys ain't here ta see me ruin a poirfectly good day with lousy dancing." So they danced the night away with grinding (which left both of them blushing),swing dancing (amazingly Ace was good athe this) and to top off the night they slow danced at the end of the CD to Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing." After all that the two bunnies wandered aimlessly through out their new campsite as they looked for a bedroom. They eventually did find one, but it was the only one in the house.

"So Lex, ya don't mind sharin do ya?"

_After tonight, I wouldn't mind sleeping whit you Ace,_ she thought to herself still getting over the slow dance at the end of their dance session. "Huh no not at all Ace, if that's alright with you?"

"Ehh I don't really have a preference." So the two bunnies layed down to sleep, and sometime during the night Ace felt something cuddle up close to him opening one eye he saw Lexi with her ears down sleeping fitfully in his arms.

**I do not own the Loonatics, or anything in association with them, but this story is and all ways will be 100% mine, for more deatils, I don't know pretend it's copyrighted.**

**Sorry the update took so long, was all caught up in stuff this weekend, and monday, will try to post more and finish this story soon, cause school is coming up and I will be swamped.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning

Lexi woke up bright and early the next morning with a happy contented smile, she hadn't slept well in weeks and she finally got the rest she needed. When she got out of the bed, she didn't recognize her surroundings, but from somewere far off she smelled breakfast and walked to the kitchen following her nose as she went.

"Morni' Lex what'll ya have, we got carrot soup, and some eggs, bacon and pancakes from the truck?"

"mehh," Lexi replied as she sat down at the table and snapped her fingers, "I want one of everything, with eggs over easy, blueberry pancakes, and extra crispy bacon." She then promptly layed back and watched Ace cook their breakfast as he grumbled to himself. _**I knew this was gonna be a good day.**_

"Here's your breakfast Madam, will der be anyting else?" Asked a very peeved grey bunny as he set down her breakfast in front of her.

"Actually now that you mention it…"

"Lex don't or I'll fry ya." With his eyes glowing an ominous yellow as he sat down to his breakfast and started eating.

"Geez touchy." Observed the tan bunny as she too started eating. "So Ace did you sleep well?"

Curious as always, she wanted to know just for knowing's sake.

"Actually ya, and I was havin an amazin' morning till you wlaked in and ordered breakfast." Ace said with just a hint of sarcasm as he stared at the tan bunny lost in thought, _**Last night was great, I hope she doesn't remember anything from the dancing last night I was terrible**__,_ he thought to himself as he caught himself slowly shifting his gaze up and down the tan bunny. "So how bout you Lex did ya sleep well, cause I coulda swore you couldn't sleep what with all this nice warm good morning."

"Ya I slept good I guess, I'm just not much of a morning person, thanks for putting up with me for now though." Lexi said with just a hint of a giggle. About halfway through her breakfast, she noticed that Ace's eyes were no longer glowing, and were slowly traveling up and down as he ate his breakfast and stared at her. Blushing slightly, she got up and moved a little bit closer, catching Ace totally off guard, so much that he spilled some of the carrot soup he had been eating on himself.

"Ahh dang it, hey Lex can ya get me a towel, from over der on de counter, ouch, and could ya possibly do it quickly." Ace asked, as the carrot soup soaked through and made contact with his skin. "Lex I Need dat Towel NOW!"

"Here just don't yell any more, it hurts my ears." Handing him the towel, she rubbed her ears, Ace's yelling had hurt her ears tremendously. When Ace got the towel, ho got out of his chair and danced around a bit trying to get the hot soup off of his skin while he beat at it with the towel like it was a fire. "He he Ace just hold still," Lexi said as she grabbed him and the towel, "here let md o it.' As she took the towel from him and started mopping up the hot soup on his shirt, when suddenly, she gasped as her super hearing picked up a sound that wasn't coming from either of them.

"Ehhh Lex were ya goin?" Ace asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the main room from last night, looking around she saw the CD player, it was still on, as she turned up the volume she just made out the lyrics to "I'll be there for you", by bon jovi.

_And Baby you know my hands are dirty_

_But I wanted to be your valentine_

_I'll bet the water when you get thirsty, baby_

_When you get drunk I'll be the wine_

_I'll be there for you_

_These five words I swear to you._

_**Huh wonder why this is on,**_ she wondered to herself as she remembered last night, _**ohhh we didn't shut if off, I hope he doesn't rember any of that, I was going nuts, maybe he forgot**_.

"Ehh yea sorry bout dat I was listen to it eoirlier. Gotta love de classics man." Ace said with a bit of a laugh as he impersonated a hippie. Smiling slightly, Lexi broke down and turned up the music right as it ended and the CD ran out of music. "Now if ya don't mind im gonna read dis here slip of paper I found on de counter de oder night." Putting so matter of factly, he just walked past her and sat down in the chair that they had knocked over from yesterday.

"K Ace tell me what ya get when you done I gotta read something too," she said as she headed back to the bed room were last night before they went to bed she had set down the note from Tech on the night stand on her side of the bed. _Hmm, wonder what is on that sheet of paper Ace is reading, ohh well, I'm sure he'll tell me._Picking up the scarp of paper, she sat down on the bed and started reading.

**Ace, the CDs in the truck were just burned before the trip, mainly for yoou and Lexi, also the guys aren't really sick, we all agreed on it last night after you and Lexi went to bed, that this trip should just be for the two of you, so have fun, and Most importantly be responsible, especiall out in the woods.**

**Don't Kill Us,**

**Tech**

When she finished reading, she just sat dumbfounded, _they knew, so Ace probably knows as well,ohhh I'm gonna kill that coyote, when I get back. I wonder how they made duck agree to this though, I think that would of woke both me and Ace up either way._ In the other room, Ace was reading the slip of paper he found, which turned out to be a grocery list with Love Lola written on the bottom. Both being doen reading were getting up to go tell the other what they found, when suddenly, the truck outside started with a mighty **vroom**, as the diesel engine roared to life. Rushing outside, both bunnies watched, as they saw the truck drive away with a very familiar bird's tail sticking up behind the wheel.

"Ehhh, did ya just see wat happened or am going looney?"

"NoACe I saw it too, so uhh what do we do now?"

"I don't know Lex, I just don't know. Hey what was on that slip of paper you read, mine turned out ta be de groceries?"

"Umm it was nothing jus the list of CDs, that Tech burned for us." Remembering the note from Tech, she didn't want to tell Ace about it, just incase he knew already, or maybe he would laugh at her for feeling about him like. "Well Ace, I think we better get inside, and figure somethingout something tells me were gonna be here for a while. As they started wlking back towards the rabbit, a strong gust of wind mad them stop in their tracks so as to keep from being blown into the trees and getting lost. Little did they know, that their truck jacker, had just put two micro mics on their arms as he ran by at super sonic speed.

_He-he, Tech- was- right, those- two -are –toattally- into- each -other, they- just -don'-t know- it yet,wonder- if –these- mics –will- work, but –now- at- least- we -can –track- them -in –case- they –get -lost, but- we- can- also hear -what –they- are -saying -to -each -other –and- ohhh-this -is gonna- be- fun._


	7. Chapter 7

Back at HQ

Rev drove the scratched and dented truck into the motor pool, shutting the door behind the ruck as he pulled in. As he was getting out of the truck with an annoyed nature, naturally being able to move at supersonic speed, he was annoyed and a little pent up with having to sit in the truck which only had a top speed of 120 M.P.H, tech walked in and screamed, "AHHHHHHHH! My baby what did they do to my baby," rushing over to the now roughly used truck.

"Hey- Tech, I- was- wondering, can- we- turn- the- mikes- on- now- or- do -you –need- some- time- with- your- wife?" Teasing the coyote, which at the time was a bad idea, because as soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it as he saw Tec's eyes glow green and his palms start to glow as well. "He- he- sorry- Tech- just- ya –know- I- wanted- to- hear- all- the- good -stuff, oh- the- tailgate- might- need- some- revamping, seeing- as- it, well- just- see- for- yourself." Starting to walk away the road runner, saw the coyote go around to the back of the truck and decided to run for it, cause if anything, Tech was going to take out his fury on either him or duck, and personally he wanted duck to be the one who got wailed on by Tech.

"Reeev, what did you say about the tailgate," as the coyote saw what had happened to the truck's tailgate, he began to walk out of the motor pool and into the main room of the HQ, but Rev was already in his roomed and he had locked it, barred it and boarded it up, anything to stop the magnetic powers of the enraged coyote.

"Hey Tech whatsh the big idea, you cam right out of the motor pool with yours eyshe glowing and you looked like you were gonna kill somtshing?" Not knowing that Tech was mad about his truck getting trashed by the two bunnies, duck had no idea what he had just unleashed on himself, as tech pulled some chains out of the motor pool with his magnetic powers and started to use them as whips with Duck quacking out between each snap of the chains. "Hey Tech whatsh the big idea, I was only asking a question?" As he kept dodging Tech's chain whips, he eventually quacked out and on to Tech's truck, putting a singe mark were he had quacked in to it.

"DDUUUUUUCCKK!" Tech came in yelling with his magnetic chain whips in front of him, noticing the small quack burn on his trucks hood he lost it, letting loose with everything he had, however, being a super hero and in top physical condition, he couldn't keep it up for lon and eventually he simmered down and just pushed duck out of the way as he went to fix the dents dings and scratches.

Back In the Forest

After our two crime fighter bunnies got their truck stolen, they went back into their only thing they knew couldn't be stolen, the rabbit hole. Back down under, they sat in the main room, with Ace in the main chair, and since there was nothing else, Lexi sat on the arm of his chair. Together they sat there deep in thought when suddenly Lexi lost he balance and fell into Ace's lap surprising both bunnies and making Ace wake up really fast (*wink wink*). "He he Lex ya tink you could just try and not get close to me all the time, last night ya woke me up wit your cuddlin and what not, uhh he he did I just say dat?" Suddenly Ace lost his cool and confident demeanor, as he tried to recover from what he said, not only did Lexi not intentionally do that, but he wasn't planning on telling her about and just keep it his little secret._** Ohh no what did I just say, she wasn't supposed to know about that, maybe she didn't hear me**_. Although Ace hoped against hope that Lexi hadn't heard him she had heard him indeed, and was shocked, not at her own behavior, but the way Ace had just put it out there like it meant nothing. _**Maybe he doesn't like me, maybe I'm just annoying the heck out of him and he wants me gone? Well fine if that's how he wants it, then I'm leaving, and I don't care how I get back but I'm going back Tech and the others.**_ With that final thought, Lexi marched into the bedroom that they had shared for only one night, packed up her things and marched right back past a somewhat confused grey bunny, climbed out the rabbit hole, and left without a word. **='(**

**Ahhh sorry guys this one is so short, but I have gotta get on the other chapters before school starts, because I only planned on doing this for the summer, so yea…. You're all stuck with me till I get fed up with writing stories about well whatever I feel like. So peace out y'all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GONE**

Ace stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the rabbit hole that Lexi had climbed out of. _**What have I done? I just drove away de most beautifoil goirl and all because I tought she was smotdering me.**_ Yet still he stood there as he heard her walking away across the clearing, and having a bunnies ears, and hearing, he thought he heard her cry as he lost her from hearing.

Lexi wlaked throught the fores with solid determined steps, until she thought she was out of Ace's hearing then she began to cry and stumble as she walked towards the direction the truck had left from. _**He hates I knew it, as soon as I did something to try and get him to like me, he rejected me, and what's worse is he didn't even try to stop me. I'll show him, I'll get back to Hq all by myself, as soon as I find my way out of this forest.**_ Little did she know, that back in the rabbit hole, Ace was gearing up to go out and search for her.

Ace packed up only what he needed, a flaslihgt that had one of those crank batteries, clothes, provisions (mostly dried), and a travel first aid kit with all you would need for medical use in the forest. _**Hang on Lex I'm comin for ya**_. As he started to leave, he gave the bedroom they had shared one last glimpse and saw a scrap of paper on Lexi's bedside table, when he picked it up he gasped, dropped it, called upon his guardian strike sword and set out of the hole full speed, as he realized, that Tech and the others were right, He did need this camping trip, for more than just relaxation, but for other more personal reasons as well.

Back At HQ

Tech sat in his lab tinkering with the mike receiver for the micro mikes on Ace and Lexi's arms, not only was he able to pick up sound waves, but the could also send them and monitor heart rate and brain function at the same time, so he had a complete view more or less of what was going on, and with Duck not being so annoying after his latest Tech E. Coyote rage, he finally had some peace and quiet apart from the ever present sound of Slam eating in the kitchen. After a little more tinkering, he finally got what he wanted, with a neuron synthesizer, he had placed on the mikes, and receiver, he finally got to were he could translate the brain waves into coherent thoughts, and audio. "Well, I never cease to amaze myself. Now let's see just what is going on out there." As he turned on the mikes, the whole alarm system went off as it registered that Ace and Lexi had split up, and were now out of tracer range, but still within audio capabilities. "Ohhh crud."

"Hey- Tech- what's- with- all- the- noise, I- thought- that- wasn't- supposed- to – happen- unless –Ace- and- Lexi- split- up, or- went- out- of- tracer- reange, and- woah- those- are- big- red- buttons- can- I- push- one -ohh –please- ohh- please- ohh- pllleeeaassse?"

"NO! However, you can help me reconfigure the scanning range, because those two furr balls are out lost in the woods and we only have audio, but with all these sirens goind off we can't HEAR THEM!" The coyote screamed out over the sirens wail, as the road runner was trying to push one of those big re buttons that says DO NOT PUSH. Looking up the road runner walked over to the coyote and together they got to work on adding a greater range to homing beacon transmitter built in to the micro mikes. "uhhh oh," as the little blips on the screen cam up showing them were Ace and Lexi were Tech started to sweat and bite his nails.

"What's uhh ohh Tech they're just in the middle in the forest, hey isn't that were your grandparents live, the ones that still hunt regularly, Ohh." As realization dawned Rev just stood there, and he for once in his life was speechless. Having only run into Tech's grandparents once, he didn't like to think what they would do to Ace, or Lexi, however he was mostly worried about Lexi, because not only was she ahead of Ace, but the brain wave audio seemed to be putting out signals that suggested that she was crying and not paying attention to where she was.

Back In The Forest

Ace was keeping a steady mile eating jog, as he headed in the direction he thought Lexi had taken off in, after what seemed like forever, he found a small scrap of Lexi's jeans in a patch of thorny brambles. _**Great now when I catch up ta her, im' gonna have to explain every ting, and treat her cuts, and bruises. Huh, I never shoulda blurted all that stuff out like I tought she was smoldering me. **_ Setting off once more, with the scrap of jeans in his, and small spark of hope that he was getting close in his heart.

Meanwhile, a good mile and a half ahead of Ace, Lexi was walking briskly through the forest, not caring how she got out, and not paying attention to her surroundings as well. *sniff sniff* _**He hates me now, I knew that whole getting close to him and making him dance with me was going to push it too far, but he just looked so bore, and more than a little interested.**_ Wlking on more, she thought she heard someone shout her name, but not using her super hearing, she could only just pick up the sound exi. _** Ace, **_ thinking int was him she brightened considerably, so much that before she had looke like a wilted flower, and now she radiated happiness. _** Maybe he does care, **_ stopping so as to try and ear better she thought she could just barely hear her name again. _**Well, if that is Ace I'm gonna make him pay for pissing me off, that shrewd little bunny is gonna have to play my version of hard to get if he ever wants me to believe that he's sorry and really didn't mean what he said.**_ As she walked forward though she could swear she felt that something was watching her, pulling out the .357 that she had taken with her, mostly because she knew Ace wouldn't be able to use based on his ability to shoot a gun she continued forward. After a good ways farther in, she noticed, that she could barely see, and looking up, she saw that the tree canopy above was so dense, that she would need a torch, or enhanced vision to move on any farther. However, being a stubborn little bunny at heart, she walked on till she tripped and fell dropping the gun at the same time. When the gun hit the ground it went off ricocheting off of a nearby rock and grazing her slightly, along her back were she didn't have herback pack, and leaving a good sized mark, that was bleeding slightly. That was when she heard it, the soft foot falls of padded fett, coming form somewhere off to her left and right, before she could ract and attempt to find the gun, two good sized elderly coyotes appeared at either side of her.

"Well looky here ma, looks like we done caught ourselves, a bunny today."

"Well I'll be it is, doesn't look to filling though, but if there's one thing I know, were there's one wittle bunny rabbit, there's bound ta be more. What da say we keep this one here for later and try to find the others, then we'll make ourselves a nice rabbit stew." As the two coyotes lifted her up, none too gently I might add, they made sure to take all her belongins from her bag and dump it so as to see what they could find, what they found was another set of jeans, a baggy T-shirt and a pair lacey underwear. "Well well looks like little missy here ain't travelin' alone be her lonesome after all, look at dis, she was lanning on getting some bunny lve it looks like. Well that just made our job easier, thank you miss bunny, we'll just put you outta sight while we wait here for Mr. Bunny." So the two coyotes strung her up by he hands and feet in a nearby tree, so s they could set up a wuick little trap they had used before, when they had caught couples in their forest.

"Hey ma this here reminds of that time when we tried to get that road runner after we caught his, they sure were good at playing chef weren't they, hehe, too bad we didn't get that other one though, he was a fast one. Ohh well, his girl made a just as ood dinner anyway."

**OHHH snap, looks like there's more to this situation then you though. Well this again another chapter, I fell sorry for Rev now, no wonder he's so hyper, maybe he's trying to get revenge on Tech's granparends. Ahh well you'll just have to find out.**

**Will Ace Save Lexi, or will they both become a nice tasty stew? Will Rev try to save them after he finds out what the Coyotes did to his old girlfriend? Stay tuned for another exciting episode of LOONATICS Go Camping.**

**I do not own any of the Loonatics or other Warner bros. references, all chapters are entirely fictional, also any high action instances should not be tried at home to those of us who think they have supre powers. If you would like to find out , first try running, or shooting lasers form you eye, and only then move upward into the flying and super strength areas. Serious injury may occur. Thank and pleas come again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi hung in the tree sleeping, _**why is it so drafty? **_Stirring slightly she opened her eyes, looking around she noticed she wasn't on the ground, and she was wearing, lacey underwear, _**Ohh god, what happened, how did I get up here, and how is it I am wearing only my underwear. **_Blushing profusely, she looked around but couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her. Suddenly she heard voices snickering, twitching her ears towards the sound of the voices, she was able to discern someone or people talking about her.

"So now we just wait till Mr. bunny shows up and tries to rescue his gal, and then we'll 'ave our selves a nice rabbit stew."

"Yep, and thanks to miss bunny here, and her nice choice in clothing, he'll be drawn in like bugs to a light bulb."

In The HQ

"Tech, that's- your -grandparents, and- I –have- feeling- I -know –what- they're- up- to- with -Lexi!"

- Flash back to Rev in the woods, 10 years ago-(**this is before rev got his powers so he talks at a fairly normal speed**)

"Come on Rev, catch me if you can." Amanda squealed, as she ran from Rev playfully. As he was about to catch her, she sped up, waving her tail feathers at him seductively, "come on lover boy, what's wrong can't catch me?"

"Hey Amanda get back, or else. I'll, I'll…" As he sped up as well, Rev noticed that all of a sudden he couldn't see Amanda anymore. Starting to worry he slowed down so he could hear over the steady fall of his feet, and there it was something briskly running off to his right, but it didn't sound like Amanda. "Amanda stop, I think I hear something!" Unknowing that she was a good ways away, and she couldn't hear him.

_**Hmm wonder what's taking him so long to catch me, normally we would be rolling around on the ground by now. **_As she slowed down, she heard it as well, a soft yet steady pace behind her, and it definitely wasn't Rev. "Rev?" Walking towards the sound she was suddenly grabbed from behind, as a pair of paws picked her up and pinned her to a nearby tree. Then from nowhere, a second pair started tying her up to the tree.

"Scream all ya want little road runner, but this coyote is gonna get you and your boy down that a way."

"hehe ya you tell um ma, we'll get them road runners this time." As the two coyotes roughly stripped of everything but her undergarments, and left on the tree.

"REV HELP!" As she yelled, she could hear another sound, something that sounded like whining, looking down, she saw a coyote pup looking up at her pleadingly.

"Nah Tech scram ya don't need to see this part of huntin' head back and get the oven ready."

"Yes grandma," putting his head down, he skulked out giving one last long look at his soon to be next meal.

Rev having heard Amanda's voice, and it sounded like she was in trouble, kicked it into overdrive as he headed towards the direction that he heard her scream from help from. As he was running, he suddenly tripped and fell. Looking back at what he tripped on, he gasped, there in the path was a coyote pup, as he got up to run for it the coyote suddenly said, "Stop. Don't go that way."

"What why no knowing you coyotes, your trap is probably that way I came and your just trying to trick me."

"No really, my grandparents are back there, and they have another road runner that looks like you, but she has a pink body and red plumage, tied to a tree in her underwear, I think they're trying to trap you guys, cause they just sent me to get the oven ready."

"Why are you helping me?" Rev said looking at this pup skeptically, he had never known a coyote to try and help a road runner.

"Cause I don't like the way my grandparents are doing this, and I think that they should catch fairly, like back when my great great grandpa Wile tried to catch Road runner." As he looked at the road runner in front of him, he noticed a slight tremble after he explained everything to him, not only did the road runner look terrified, but heartbroken as well. "ohh, that's you daughter or something over there right, uhh what did she call you, Rev?"

"How do you know my name?" Rev was completely shocked that his coyote knew his name, most just tried to eat him first and ask questions later.

"That other one yelled out for you to help her. Im Tech by the way, Tech E. Coyote." Sticking his paw out for the road runner to shake. Looking at the Coyote suspiciously the road runner shook his hand briefly.

"Well thanks, I just hope your grandparents don't mind if I ruin their dinner, and ya your right she is someone dear to me, but she's not my daughter, she's my girl." Said the road runner as he took off towards his impending doom.

"Wait, Rev don't…go," but the road runner was already out of ear shot. _**Hmmm, maybe just maybe I can fix this.**_ As the coyote took off for the den, he was concocting plan to save his new friends girl.

Rev came upon the clearing that Amanda was hung up in, looking around he saw her outline just barely, but he couldn't see that she was almost naked. As he approached, two coyotes suddenly burst from the trees and tried to grab him, quickly dodging away, he ran back into the trees were no one could see him. _**How am I supposed to get her down?**_ Circling around the clearing, he got behind the coyotes and Amanda, as he approached the tree to untie het he heard a familiar coyote's voice. "Grandma Grandpa, the oven's ready."

"Well, sweetie looks like your boy ain't comin back let's go." Taking her down and heading off towards their den.

_**NO, no, no, this isn't happening. **_Rev thought as he watched them walk away with Amanda.

- End Flash back-

"Ya about that Rev, umm Amanda is okay dude." The road runner looked at him in shock as he registered what the coyoe had said.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me, that the girl I love is okay and you kept this from me for what is it now 13 years ever since I first met you?" Starting towards the coyote with his eyes glowing a fierce red. "Im gonna wring your neck Tech unless you explain right now!"

"Okay, okay calm down. She is totally fine. The oven that I went to prep, I dug out a tunnel in the back and when we put her in I had a note in there telling her were to go, she crawled out, and well I don't know where she is any more. Although once in awhile, you do get some weird calls on your phone asking were you are, since you don't really monitor it, I went through it and traced the call, Rev she is at you parents house. She's been calling you from her cell there for 5 years man." As he looked at the road runner's face he could see hurt and happiness all mixed into one. "Now help me with this here mike transmitter so we can make it two way between Ace and here. And then you can go see her, I promise." So together they reversed the mike transceiver, and made it so they could talk to Ace.

"Well Tech I'll see ya soon, ohh and don't do anything like that again." He told the coyote as he took off for his parents.

"Ya buddy I promise I won't"

In The forest

_**Come on Lex were are ya, give me a sign or sometin. **_As Ace walked forward, he heard a small crackling noise.

"_Hello, hello Ace can you hear me it's Tech? Hello?"_

_**Huh Tec,**_ As he looked at his left arm he noticed a small little micro phone. "ehhh So Tech when did ya go micro mini on us?" he said speaking into the little mike.

"_Ace I can hear and see you and Lexi's vitals with this little mike, also don't talk into it, it will pick you up with it at you side or anywhere."_

"Okay den, so how come your talkin ta me and not Lex, I kinda need ta find her? Culd ya point me in da right direction?"

"_Ya sure, you just need to keep headin in that direction, but Ace up head is a heavily wooded area, and it's pretty dark, so It might be a good idea to use your optical enhancement, but keep you eyes from glowing, because my grandparents are hunting you and Lexi. Ohh and when you see her, don't make her feel embarrassed, she is already scared out of her mind, and quite embarrassed as it is."_

"K thanks Tech, so what da ya suggest I do? I mean it's not like I can just go in der swoird ringing and all ya know." Ace asked as he walked forward and noticed what tech meant, having optically enhanced eyes, he could see clearly, were as Lexi could not.

"_Just take them by surprise, they won't expect a bunny with a sword to walk staright into the clearing and try to save another one." _Tech said as Ace entered the clearing.

"Ehh Tech, how bout some badass music? Now would be a pretty good time." As Ace pulled out his Guardian Strike sword, Tech but on some battle music, "now dat's more like it Tech." As his little mike started blaring out Fearless, by Ozzy Osbourne.

"Well well , looks like Mr. bunny showed up, and right on time too."

"Let's nab 'im!"

_No prayers left for heroes,  
>The dead won't see the ending,<br>War started by rich men  
>Won't stop the poor from dying<em>

The coyotes charged and Ace met ehm head on with a scream of rage.

_I'll grant you your death wish,  
>It's not just time I'm killing,<br>Blood's thicker than water,  
>It's too late to surrender<em>

_This will be your last stand,  
>I wash the blood from my hands<em>

The collision knocked one of the coyotes backward, as the other slashed at Ace with is claws and Ace returned each blow with his sword.

_I am warrior,  
>I'm fearless<em>

_No Pain,  
>No mercy,<br>No weakness,  
>I, I, I'm fearless<em>

Ace landed a stunning blow to th coyote, as the other started to charge once more. "Yer goin down bunny!" Ace took a balanced ready stance as he waited.

_I answer no questions,  
>You will obey my order,<br>I'll punish all sinners,  
>This battle has no borders<em>

Again Ace knocked the coyote to the floor, looking for the other, he saw that it had climbed a tree and had jumped at him. Flipping backwards out of the way, he charged when it landed.

_No saving salvation,  
>Your soul is stained and rusted,<br>I follow no leader,  
>My vigilante justice<em>

_I'd rather die on my feet  
>Than live a life on my knees<em>

This time the coyote got lucky, throwing Ace into a tree right next to Lexi's, looking to his left, he smirked, _**Nice outfit**_. He rushed the coyote as the other regained it's feet, so as to finish this quickly.

_I am warrior,  
>I'm fearless<em>

_No Pain,  
>No mercy,<br>No weakness,  
>I, I, I'm fearless<em>

_My skin and bones drip off of me,  
>I'm more than man, more than machine<em>

Both coyotes, tried to smother him, as he slashed and thrusted in response to let relentless blows. Backing off slighty so as he could gain some room, Ace began going nto a berserk rage as he swung his sword visciously, shaving hair and tail off of each coyote.

_This will be your last stand,  
>I wash the blood from my hands<em>

_I am warrior,  
>I'm fearless<em>

_No Pain,  
>No mercy,<br>No weakness,  
>I, I...<em>

_I am warrior,  
>I'm fearless<em>

_No Pain,  
>No mercy,<br>No weakness,  
>I, I, I'm fearless<em>

Ace thrust his sword, connectin with the foremost coyote, and sending it to the ground with a mortal wound to the chest. Lokking to his right he saw the other trying to get Lexi and run, he threw the sword and it flew through the air spinning, and landing squarely in the back of the other coyote, pinnig it to the tree next to Lexi.

During the whole thin, Lexi had only seen brief flashes as the sword made contact with the coyotes' claws. Now as she saw the sword spin throught the air and thud into the other coyote sticking it to the tree beside her she let out a startled yelp. _**Ohh no, don't tell me there is some thing worse than these coyotes.**_ Walking forward and retrieving his sword from the coyote in the tree, he slashed the bindings that held Lexi too the tree. Lexi fell to the ground hitting her bad knee that she had scraped in the brambles, "ouch."

"Hehe let me help ya wit dat der miss." Ace said as he tried to cover up his accent with another one.

"Who are you?" Aske the totally blind lexi as she trembled slightly to the stranges touch as he straightened her lega and went to work on patching up the scrapes the bramble had gave her.

**(Lana 8D I stole this idea from miss acmetropolis, but I changed the suit so as to every one who read this part, she is the person who originally cam up with this idea) **

"Hearts. Hearts bunny."

"youmean like the card suit right?"

"No like the Ace of hearts, Hearts."

"Huh Ace, oh my gosh, im so sorry, and Now you had to do all this, and Ohh wait let me get some clothes on first." As she turned around to try and find her clothes that the coyotes had taken from her, Ace notice the wound from the bullet ricochet.

"Lex, clodes can wait, cause right now ya need some medical attention, or dat bullet wound is gonna get infected what wit all dat bark and doirt on it." He said standing up and holding her still as he began to tend to her wound. "Ehh Lex, im sorry for what I said back der, I know it probably doesn't mean much to ya now, but it wasn't botdering me at all, in fact, it was kinda nice ta have ya smotdering me like dat."

"Thanks Ace, I kinda liked it too." As she heard him say that she blushed and started to twitch when he touched her back as he took care of her wounds. "Umm Ace, I know this isn't the best time, but I also have a scratch on the other side, bua little lower dow, do ya mind not doing that one till I have something to cover up wit h first?"

"Nah lex we need tah take care of all of dem now, here take dis," he said as he gave her his shirt so she could cover up, "now if you'll just hoild still and I'll try and figure dis out here and get ta work on you knee and umm, front, I guess." As he started to try and undo her bra with her holding the other side still, so he could work on her cut up in her left torso area. "ehh hehe, umm Lex ya might want ta slacken up a bit, it's only de first time I had ta do dis so, ya know still new at dis."

_**What this is only his first time he had to undo some girl's bra? No way, I thought he would have had a lot more experience with this being a Hollywood stunt double, and the fact that he so funny, cut, handsome, smart charismatic... Whoa don't get carried away Lex. **_Thinking to herself as she eased up a little, but she stiffened when she felt her bra straps fall forward and to the side. Turning around so he could work on the small scrape, she jerked when he got close, making his shirt slip a little.

"hehe sorry Ace. Here you done now." She said as she fixed his shirt, so he could finish. "So 'Hearts' why don't we go back to my place, and talk, cause you look like you could use some rest and relaxation after all of this." Lexi walked toward the direction she thought her clothes were at, when suddenly, she was handed her clothes, and Ace's hand grabbed hers.

"Why don't we go back to mine, since ya can't really see dat well ta get back ta yours and ya're hurt." So Ace lead the way back, but halfway back he stopped and held pup her right arm, and pulled off a micro microphone, from her arm and his and pt it in his pocket. "For poirsonal reasons," he said as they went down the rabbit hole and back into the bedroom to lay down, because it was near midnight, and both bunnies were extremely tired.

**Hey All, umm trying to finish the story here real soon, but school and what not is startin to get in the way, so all reveiws if any would be nice, ill try to finihs the story here real soon k?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The return Home Pt. 1**

Lexi slid down into the tub with a sigh, being rescued by Ace was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. _**Maybe he does really need me,**_ she thought dwelling on last night when while they were asleep, Ace was talking in his sleep and she heard say he loved her. _**Shh, that's my own little secret hehe**_. Returning to the real world, she washed and cleaned herself off, then played around in the bubbles for a while, _** good thin Ace isn't here to see me acting like nothing ever happened and we have been here for a full week on our own without a hitch.**_ Unknowingly to her, Ace was actually getting ready to join her, figuratively speaking of course.

**1 Hour Ago **

Ace left the rabbit hole to clean up the mess from his fight with the wolves, telling Lexi he was going outside 'to practice witht the .357, "Ya know just in case my swoird doen't feel like showin up or sometin." As he walked around were he fought the wolves, he studied the signs of how they captured Lexi, and found were her other clothes were, picking them up and putting them in his bag, he walked on till he got to the clearing were he and Lexi had left from, and Lexi was tied to a tree in. Walking forward so he could see, he noticed that the two wolves till layed were they were, in a seemingly creepy open eyed sleep. Moving forward, he put one of the micro mics, on hi arma dn started talking.

"Ehh Tech, or whoever is der, if dis is Tech, I don't tink you'll like me after what I had ta do to ay grandparents, but it was necessary. So sorry bout dat and all, but I'll make it up to ya by burying them in der favorite place, so any info would be nice."

"_Ace ya this is Tech, just hurry up and bury them, ohh and try to take some time I'm still trying to cool off, their favorite place was probably, the small fishing lake we had behind the den, go south east of were you are, and TRY NOT TO HURT THEM ANYMORE!" _with that, Tech cutoff the transmission, before he did something he would regret.

"Well, looks like it's time ta move ya neighbors." Picking up the first coyote, he closed it's eyes before he slung it over his shoulder. Walking over to the other, he noticed that the chest of this coyote rose and fell slowly. _**It's still alive?**_ Quickly going out to bury the other, he even made a little marker out of some rocks he found nearby, he swiftly administered first aid to the other coyote, while doing so the coyote stared at him with disbelief. After he was finished, he picked it up gently, and as he walked towards the den he ahd seen by the pond that Tech had given him some direction to, he explainded to the coyote why he was helping.

"Ehh sorry bout yesterday doc, but ya see, dat der was my best goil, and well I couldn't let her get turned into a stew. So ima give ya dis here thingy, tell your grandson that I found ya, and I tink that He doesn't need to be mad at me anymore." Winking at the coyote as he put it down in a bed, he handed it the mic, carefully closing the coyote's paw around it, and leaving his full first aid gear bag with the coyote so it could treat itself, cause he noticed that it was recovering quickly.

After leaving the coyote to it's own devices, Ace decided to do a little trail blazing, walking forward in the direction of the rabbit hole, he took out his sword, and hacked and slashed his way all the way there, and continued to do so til he paths leadin towards a lake, stream, and even what looked like a little vegetable patch not far from the hole, but it was in desperate need of repair._** Huh di could be a nice summer home, when I get old and retire from de hole hero of de universe gig.**_ Walking back, he jumped back down the rabbit hole and went into the bedroom, which was linked to the bathroom. Quickly stripping so he could take a shower, he walked in and Saw a bubble bath already drawn. _** Alright way ta tink ahead Lex!**_ Running forward, he jumped.

**Now **

Under the bubbles, Lexi didn't notice the grey bunny come flying through air, till she was thrown against the side of the tub **(this tub is huge it's like the size of a queen bed, and 3ft deep) **as a huge wave rippled through eh tub, splashing some of the water out, looking around for the commotion, she saw a grey bunny surface and shake his ears off as he rubbed his eyes clear of the soapy bubbles.

Both bunnies stared at each other when they realized, that the other was in the same bathtub. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jumping out as fast as they could, they both reached for the same towel, and stared again as they realized they were both out of the tub.

"ACE GET OUT!" Lexi threw the towel at his face screaming as she got back in the tub, and submerged herself up to her neck. However the attempt to cover up was a fruitless, cause the splash had washed out all the bubbles, and Ace had already taken off the towel from his face.

"Ehh I'll just be goin." Ace rushed out of the bathroom nearly tripping over his eyes, as he tried to put them back in his since they had decided to stay in there with Lexi. **(Obviously that is figurative his eyest are still in his head, just his mind was stuck on... well use ur imagination) **Quickly dressing into some blue jeans and a t-shirt, he walked out into the living room and decided to sit and meditate. Sitting down, he closed his eyes, trying to empty his mind. As he was just about to reach his place of Zen, his mind threw a picture of Lexi naked out side of the tub in front of his eyes. _**Ahhh! **_Falling back out of his Zen state, and on to the floor, he got up. "Maybe some music will help me calm down?" Turning on the CD player, as the machine started to warm up, Lexi was getting out of the tub and getting her robe.

"Huh must have left it back at HQ," looking around she saw a black silk robe with _L. Bunny_ emblazoned on the back in gold thread. Picking it up and turning it on, whe heard music coming from the main room, quickly putting on something underneath, she walked out to where she saw Ace dancing to Baby I like It, by Kevin Cossom

_I see you shaking it, girl_

_Keep doing it for me_

_Dancing like you're make it_

_I I already see what it's gonna be._

_If you wanna we can take you there,_

_Meet you and your homey._

_It depend on what you like,_

_Girl you gonna go with what feels right_

Lexi just stared for a while after she saw the first few seconds of this, _**this Is going to be an awesome home movie.**_ Walking back into the bedroom, she found a video camera in Ace's backpack, and walked back out started recording and just watched.

_I can be made bad, so damn bad_

_Everybody gonna make them other girls mad_

_I like it_

_Ain't nothing wrong with a bad girl babe_

_It's not what they say_

_Cos_

_Baby I like it_

_Baby I like it_

_Baby I like it_

_Baby I like it_

_Baby I like it_

_Oh yeh_

_Baby I like it_

_Baby I like it_

_Baby I like it_

_All the pretty girls put your hands up in the air_

Ace was totally oblivious to the fact that he was on camera until he heard someone say, "Smile for the camera." Looking up he saw lexi trying to hold in a laugh as she stood there recording his whole dance session.

"ohhh so dat's how it is ehh," walking forward he grabbed Lexi's wrist and made her set down the camera, but it was still pointed towards where he was taking her back into the main room.

"Hehe Ace umm, stop, uhh please, wait no Ace come on, I'm not even dressed, not funny." Ace however totally ignored her and just started dancing with her while the music continued to play.

_Spend my money get more dough_

_But I bet that girl don't get low,_

_I need the baddest chick in here,_

_To take her hands and touch her toe._

_I've never seen a body like you before,_

_I know I mean I never seen a girl like you now_

_Keep rocking that thing back and forth,_

_Stop lying girl, what you acting for_

_I know, get a little coozie when you're sleepin_

_Girl, you ain't got a lot of kicking,_

_I am nothing like them other niggers, I am different,_

_I just wanna see your body move_

_Girl don't shoot me_

Lexi was totally lost after a few seconds, and was just amazed at the guts it took Ace to do what he just did. So together they danced until, the camera beeped, and then both of them stared at each other in shock, "I thought you turned it off." They said simultaneously as they walked over to the camera and turned it off. "So Ace thanks for taking charge of the whole dance thing, umm if you wanted to use the bath tub or shower now you can…" Suddenly Ace picked her up and carried out of the main room. "Ace what are you doing?" having a vague idea, Lexi was both excited and nervous. Entering the beroom, Ace walked over to the closet, "ACE put me down afte she turned her head so she could see!"

"Ok." Dropping her on the bed he layed downnext to her and layed on his side, "SO miss L. Bunny, how are you doing today?" having noticed the gold lettering on the back he was just playing off of it to buy him some time to work up the nerve to do something he should have done yesterday.

"Well now that you ask, I…mmm," Ace leaned in and kissed her fullon, with no hesitation, taking both of them by surprise, and making them both blush. "Ummm well, now, uhh I am feeling much better, can you help me with something?" Asking him seductively, as she crawled under the cover taking her robe off and covering herself up.

"sure what do ya need?"

"well. I have pain right here and I need someone to make ti go away," pointing at her neck like a little kid would wanting their mother to kiss it and make it better. Leaning forward he lightly kissed her neck running chills down her spine. "here," she said pointing at her forhead, "here," pointing at her cheek. Ace lightly kissed both spots.

"Anywhere else?" Ace asked as he started to pull back and simmer down.

"ya just one more right here," Lexi said pointing to her lower lip. Leaning forward Ace kissed her lightly, but passionately as Lexi did the same. Falling back ward, both bunnies crawled under the covers wrapped in each other's arms, and "slept" the day away.


	11. Chapter 11

Home at Last

** Hey y'all this here is the last chapter update in this fanfic. So more are definitely going to come in soon, but I'm still floating around with all these ideas. Any way hope you all enjoy the last chapter here**

Ace woke up early that morning. He opened his sleep filled eyes and started to climb out of bed when he noticed a small female rabbit curled up in his arms. Carefully extracting himself from her vice like grip on his arms, he crawled out the bed slowly so as not to wake her, standing up he threw a robe around him and walked out to the main entrance room and climbed up the rabbit hole. Outside he noticed that there was a dark shape in front of him, cautious as always, he summoned his sword and using his enhanced vision saw an old motorcycle with a note attached to it. Walking forward he took the note from the head lamp were it was taped too and read it.

___Hey guys, _

_ So umm well, we all miss you and were kind of hoping you would wake up and see this here motorcycle to get back. Oh and try not to ruin it as badly as you did my truck, I had to spend a lot of quality time on this, just to get it running and in working order. So drive safe and I think you guys will like the helmets in the saddle bags, they come with built in radios. We found a station that broadcasts daily, so we tuned them to it so you wouldn't have to worry about changing the channel._

_ See ya at HQ,_

_ Tech_

Ace put the note down and hopped on the bike, checking the gas tank was full he fired it up. The old motorcycle came to life with a mighty **ROOOAR**, smiling to himself; he went back down the rabbit hole to tell Lexi the good news.

Lexi was startled awake by the sound of an imposing roar from outside; as she fell out of the bed she noticed Ace was gone as well. **Hmm maybe he went out to see what the noise was?** Lexi thought to herself as she too threw a robe around herself and walked into the kitchen to try and make some breakfast. Opening the cupboard, she found that all they had was one can of carrot soup left, and a box of crackers. Suddenly she heard something slam down the rabbit hole and run around the house at top speed. Picking up a frying pan, she walked out into the main room to see a thoroughly exhausted Ace who looked like he had just run another marathon *wink wink*. Blushing at her own foolishness, she put the pan down and walked forward to check on Ace. "Ace you ok?" Lexi asked Ace timidly, because his robe had fallen off when he fell down the hole, and now he was sprawled on the carpet.

"Couldn't be betta Lex! Guess what I found while outside just now? I'll give ya three tries ta get it right." Ace asked the flustered tan bunny looking at him on the floor. **Hmm wonder why she's so flustered, she's seen me sprawled on the ground before. ** Looking down he noticed that his robe had fallen off and suddenly, it felt quite drafty. **Ohh. She's seen me like dis before dough so why is she all woirked up about it? Ahh well, I'll just get ready so we can go. ** Getting up he barely noticed Lexi's first guess at what was outside. "What was dat Lex?"

"Uhh Ace pay attention, I said 'More food cause we ran out this morning, there is nothing more than one carrot soup and a box of crackers." Lexi reiterated with a hint of frustration. Not really knowing she went off spewing out way more than three answers, but none of them were right, while she was doing this, Ace was getting dressed. Walking into the bedroom, Lexi noticed that all the bags were packed and Ace was putting on a leather motorcycle jacket and some cowboy boots. "Ohh is it a motorcycle?" Lexi asked when she saw that Ace had also gone to the trouble of picking out her outfit as well.

"Yep you guessed it, ohh this came with it, guess it's from Tech and de oders, guess they really miss us, either dat, or Duck has got them doing his bidding again. So let's saddle up and get outa here!" Ace said racing past Lexi so he could start up the motorcycle and get it all warmed up. **This is gonna be soo much fun, I haven't ridden an old motorcycle in forever!** Ace thought as he climbed out the rabbit hole and started up the motorcycle. _**This bike was an all black Darwin brawler, with s chromed out exhaust system, and engine. Coming wit a note from Tech, Ace knew that t would have some cool add- ons. **_

Lexi climbed out of the rabbit hole, to see Ace already astride the motorcycle, with his helmet on with one on the brake, and the other holding out Lexi's helmet. Lexi walked forward, and took the helmet, strapping it on, she heard some static. **Hmm guess they come with a built in stereo.** Lexi thought to her self as she tried to tune it, as she reached up to change the station, Ace grabbed her wrist and shook his head as if to say that it wouldn't work. Lexi just shrugged and held on as Ace revved the engine and tore out of the woods along a trail he had blazed that took them straight to the highway, right in front of a sign. That read, Acmetropolis_ 60mi_, bearing right, the two bunnies rode off, into the early morning fog.

- Back at HQ-

Tech sat down at the mini radio transmitter that he had built, turning it on, he began his first ever F.M. radio broad cast. Rev walked in while he was turning it on and grabbed a pair of headphones from the table that it sat on, and started talking.

"Heeeey -Yooou -Guuuys! Are –you- ready -to –get- down- like- its- 1999! Well -if -not -you'd -better, -cause -you're -listening -to -Double -R -and -T.E.C! First -up -on -the -list -for -today's -classic -rock, -old -country -and -early -pop/rap -station -is -an -old -song -by -White -snake, -called "-Is -this -Love." Hope -you -all -enjoy -this -classic -rock -hit -single." Putting down his mic, and taking off his headphones, he waited for Tech to put on the White snake CD. "So -how -was -that -Tech? Was -it -good, -or -do -I -need -to -work -on -it -some -more?"

"It was perfect; just try to slow down a bit when your announcing, other than that, you were great." Tech said as he sat back and waited for the song to end. "Next up let's put on some Eminem, I haven't heard him in years, last time I heard him, I think was middle school." Tech said as he put on his ear phones and listened to the song being played on the radio.

- Back on the Road-

Ace drove down the highway, at near top speed, when he though he heard a familiar voice coming from the little radio in his helmet, looking back at Lexi he saw from her shrug that she was just as confused. Looking forward, he heard an old song, which he used to listen to all the time when he was younger.

_I should have known better_

_ Than to let you go alone_

_ It's times like these_

_ I can't make it on my own_

_ Wasted days, and sleepless_

_ Nights_

_ An' I can't wait to see you again._

Listening to the song as they rode down the rode, Lexi couldn't help but feel, like she should do something, but she couldn't think of what to do. Ace sensing her unease reached back with his left hand and gently guided her hands around his waist, as he did this, Lexi blushed and eventually relaxed and held on tighter. Ace feeling the change in the way she was hanging on opened up the throttle as the song ended, and the announcers came back on

- In the "Announcer's Booth"-

"Hey! What's up, you're listening to 102.5 Double R and T.E.C. this here is your host T.E.C. So who's up for some good old classic rock? Next up we're bringing you some rock from the 80's. This here is another smash hit by none other than Aerosmith. Here it comes, Beyond beautiful, by Aerosmith, from there last album ever made, Just Push Play. Remember your listening to 102.5 your everyday classic rock, country, and anything else we feel like playing music station." Tech announced this time as he slid the Aerosmith CD into the player, and pushed play. Rev was getting something to drink, so Tech took over this time. The two Loonatics were getting into a good rhythm and had begun to broadcast to more than people than just Ace and Lexi.

- Back on the highway-

Ace and Lexi drove through the Acmetropolis traffic check point as the song switched again. The two had been driving for hours and were glad to be back in the city. Before they got back though, they stopped and filled up the bike's tank, and then decided to hit the town for a bit. They visited a frozen yogurt shop and hit some motorcycle dealers as well, because Ace was thinking of getting a motorcycle after he got back into the feel of it. They browsed multiple dealers, and then Ace found the one he wanted. An old Honda western cruiser, Ace told the shop owner that he would be back the next day to pick it up. Driving through the streets towards the Loonatics tower, they listened to their radios and took it slow. About 3 blocks away from the tower they heard the announcer again.

_ "Hey all you rap lovers, this here is by none other than Eminem. That old white rapper from the early 2000's, with one of his hit songs from his Recovery album. This little number right here is called 'You're Never Over'. This has been Double R and T.E.C. signing off, hope you all enjoyed the show._

With that Ace and Lexi rode the motorcycle onto the main drag that lead to the Loonatics tower, while listening to some Eminem. As they approached the tower from the ground, the others sat on the balcony and threw some party streamers and Duck even managed to successfully thro some firework eggs. Pulling up into the motor pool, the two rabbits took of their helmets and leathers. Walking into the elevator at the base of the tower, they waited in anticipation as they ascended to the top of the tower.

The elevator doors opened and the two rabbits were smothered with hugs and hellos as they tried to make their way to their respective rooms. When they got their, they both waited until they could no longer hear the others outside. Ace and Lexi both poked their heads out to check and see if the coast was clear, then they ran together, and fell into each others arms in the hall. Walking down the hall, they went into Tech's lab and grabbed some jetpacks, sneaking pas the others, they walked onto the balcony and took off heading for their rabbit hole, to spend another night in a somewhat peaceful bliss.

**Well what did you think; I think I did pretty well. Sorry this update took so long, but I had writers block for the longest time, and then I started writing another story. So ya when you guys finish reading this, I would really appreciate your reviews, especially on my new one, so both of them are going to be done by the time this is uploaded, and I will be working on a one-shot so stay tuned and up to date, or you might miss it, I haven't started it yet though, so you guys got some time. When I start writing it though you should be warned it will be up soon after. **


End file.
